


Oblivion

by Vixilancia



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixilancia/pseuds/Vixilancia





	Oblivion

Jowan ran into the the apprentice rooms, he had a horrible feeling. And he was right. 

“Amell!” he screamed, running to cradle his friend to his body. He was bleeding, heavily, his arm looked like it'd been torn open in so many different places. He was bleeding from his mouth too, almost like he'd drank something. 

Jowan placed a cautious hand to his friends neck, nothing. He was about to scream, his friend of so many years. Gone? He wouldn't have it, this would not happen. 

He remembered being dragged from his mother's arms, he didn't even do anything. He was 5 years old. He'd frozen a tree when he leant against it. And that was all it took for him to be ripped out of his life and thrown into a circle. He remembered how scared he was, how much he cried when the ‘large men in armor’ completely surrounded him. 

Until. A boy. So tall but a face so young. The boy had ran over after a Templar had finished screaming at him. He held the other child's face in his hands and then hugged him incredibly tightly. And for the first time in forever Jowan felt safe. 

Since then they didn't part, they weren't safe when they didn't have each other.

Then, he had a thought. Amell was still warm.

It wasn't too late. 

He gently placed his friend back onto the floor, brushing his long hair out of his face. He shook his head, standing.

He sprinted over to his belongings, grabbing some parchment with a strange looking spell. This was wrong, it was illegal, it could leave Amell worse than dead, but Jowan couldn't care about the consequence.

He looked for something sharp, only know seeing the small knife next to his friends body. With no hesitation he picked it up and slammed it down into his wrist. His blood swirled into the air surrounding them like a mist.

Jowan shook with effort, he'd only ever read about blood magic. He'd never imagined he'd actually have to use it, and he prayed to the god he didn't believe in that this would work.

Amells eyelids fluttered, he could feel himself again, pain, a mist around his vision, eyelids seemingly glued together. Then, they burst open. He jolted upright, disoriented and breathing heavy, still his left arm was in scarred up tatters. 

He looked up, Jowan’s wide eyes meeting his own. Jowan was bleeding too. Jowan was covered in blood actually, it was all over his robes. Amell couldn't even tell what was his and what was Jowan’s 

“Jowan what's going on, I.”

“You died”, Jowan said, still shaking and sobbing, he punched his friend in the shoulder, “you fucking idiot.”

Amell sat there and took it, every question. Every soft punch. He had to. He had no answers, just, silence. It was a miracle nobody came in. Then he remembered, in the circle nobody cares if you scream, If you fight, if you die. 

Nobody cares, nobody helps, nobody but Jowan. 

After a templars heavy Armored slap had cut Amell’s mouth so deeply, he'd cried. For the first time in his life. It hurt, it hurt more than anything he'd ever felt. And who came when he screamed and cried so loudly like an abandoned child. Jowan. They were all each other had. No wonder he'd done something so stupid trying to fix him.

Then, Jowan stopped, bringing Amell out of his memories, sobbing becoming even louder. And Amell pulled him into his lap, holding on so tightly as if Jowan would just disappear. 

Wounds heal, scars don't. For days on end they tried to heal them, and nothing happened. Nothing. If the circle saw them they'd kill them both. Even if one of them did no blood magic.

All Amell could think was that he should have died. Nothing should have saved him. He was almost scared Jowan had made some kind of deal. If anything bad came of this he'd never forgive himself.


End file.
